


You Came Back

by tsumumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Romance, SakuAtsu, Second Chances, osamu ily he’s so cute, saluatsu canon, they’re a mess, this took me twenty hrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumumi/pseuds/tsumumi
Summary: the real story behind why Atsumu and Kiyoomi are still in the Msby Black Jackles.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	You Came Back

Sakusa Kiyoomi doesn't like change. He has a daily routine he does everyday, and that's about it. He is content with it, and happy with the life he has going on. It works for him, and that's all he needs. There's just one thing that ruin's Kiyoomi's daily routine. Miya Atsumu. Ever since Kiyoomi met Miya, his life has been starting to change little by little everyday. Weather it be the time Kiyoomi gets off practice, his plans for the weekend, or the amount of hand sanitizer he used that day. His daily routine is slowly changing, due to an asshole named Miya Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi wakes up at exactly 6am, like he does every morning. After looking at the clock, he gets out of bed and puts on his slippers. He decides not to take a shower because he was going on a run this morning, so he could just take one later. Walking into the kitchen, he looks opens the fridge and notes that a trip to the store will have to be taken soon. After washing his hands thoroughly, he takes ingredients out of his fridge. He decides that eating a small breakfast would be good before his morning run. After eating and cleaning up, he goes back into his room to change. Grabbing his Bluetooth headphones, and his phone, he leaves.

After running for an hour Kiyoomi comes back to his apartment. He opens the door, and immediately heads to the shower. He walks into the restroom, and turns the knob of the shower up. Kiyoomi looks in mirror for a second, turns around, then does a small double take. He was looking a bit more tired than usual. He didn't know if it was due to his sleep schedule, that was fairly consistent, or the amount of volleyball he practiced everyday. He shrugged. Taking off his clothes, he puts on his shower slippers and steps into the hot water. Showering is one of the few things Sakusa enjoys. It's a great start to the day for him. He scrubs, hard.

Kiyoomi gets out of the shower, wraps a towel around his waist, and walks back to his bedroom. Looking at the unwashed clothes sitting in a basket in the corner of his room, he remembers it's laundry day. Kiyoomi opens his clothing drawer and takes out black sweatpants, a regular white T-shirt, and a black track jacket. He gets dressed and thinks about what he's going to do today.

12:00

Sakusa felt his stomach rumbling. It wasn't un usual for Kiyoomi to forget to eat. He knows he has to, and he most of the time remembers, but sometimes it completely goes over his head that he needs to eat food to survive. He makes rice.

5:00

Kiyoomi's apartment is a fifteen minute run away from the Msby Black Jackles volleyball gym. The Black Jackles had their own type of dorms, but the idea of living with his teammates didn't sit that well with him. He was content staying in his own apartment, that he's lived in for the past couple years, plus it's pretty close to the dorms. His coach didn't care either, as long as he got to practice on time.

Kiyoomi stops in front of the gym for a breather. After collecting himself, he walks into the gym heading straight towards the locker room. After arriving, he sets his bag down on the bench and starts changing.

"Hey Omi!"

That voice. It belongs to one person. Kiyoomi knows who it belongs to. He's heard it one too many times. This voice was not supposed to be something he heard everyday. Kiyoomi asks himself how this even started in the first place? When did him and Miya Atsumu suddenly become like this? Kiyoomi isn't sure what word he would use to describe what Atsumu is to him. A teammate? An acquaintance? A friend? Hardly. It's not like Kiyoomi really minded having friends, it was enjoyable to him, hanging around one person once and a while, but he wasn't sure if he would call Atsumu his friend. Half of the time Kiyoomi doesn't enjoy Atsumu. You couldn't call them friends, because Kiyoomi knew nothing about Miya Atsumu.

"Hey Omi!are ya paying attention 'er what?"

Kiyoomi took a glance at Atsumu. This person was not something that he would call a friend. A nuisance maybe, but calling Atsumu a friend didn't sit right with him.

Kiyoomi puts on his shoes. "What?"

"I said, everyone's waitin' in the gym yknow? C'mon hurry Omi." Atsumu looks to his right.

"You can go, I'll be there in a second." Kiyoomi opens his bag and takes out a bottle of hand sanitizer. Opening the lid, he uses some on himself then looks back at the Atsumu who was still standing there.

"Miya, you can leave now."

"Omi, give me some would ya?" Atsumu sticks out in his hand.

Kiyoomi thinks about it for a few seconds. He's never once seen Atsumu use hand sanitizer before playing, so why now? He decides to give Atsumu a fairly big drop of hand sanitizer into the palm of the others hand. Kiyoomi doesn't question him.

"Hurry, ya wouldn't wanna be late would ya?" Atsumu flashed his signature asshole smirk then left the room. Kiyoomi soon left the room as well.

As an adolescent, Kiyoomi never stuck out. Isolated, he never wondered why people didn't talk to him. In fact, he hoped people didn't even try and interact with him. He was alone, but didn't mind it the silence. Not having friends also meant no germs, so he was completely fine with being by himself. Kiyoomi had one person in his life that stayed by his side even when he didn't ask them to. His cousin Komori Motoya. It's not as if he hated the presence of his cousin. He actually enjoyed talking to someone once and a while, he just didn't like the germs that came along with it. As a result of being by himself and his personality, Kiyoomi did everything by himself and for himself. Everything that he has now, his skills, his intelligence, and his strength, are all things he mastered by himself and himself alone. No one was to take credit for anything Kiyoomi did, except him and his genetics. To Kiyoomi, it made no sense as to why people depended on others so much. He didn't agree with the statement "Humans need other humans to survive." It confused him. What was Kiyoomi Sakusa, if not human? If that fact was proven true, then what was Kiyoomi? Was he not human, just for the simple purpose of not needing other people in his daily life? He enjoyed company, but he certainly did not need it.

Practice was as usual today. First Kiyoomi starts with stretches, which takes around ten minutes. Next the team did warm ups, which was jogging around the gym around twenty times, just to get the blood flowing. After running, picking up a volleyball, Kiyoomi stood in the center of the court. He felt as ease playing volleyball. He was good at it, and it felt nice to score a point on the opposing team. What other reason does he need to play volleyball? Kiyoomi hears someone saying they're going to start with partners today. Oh no.

"Omi! Do ya wanna be partners?" Atsumu puts his hand up and waves slightly.

Kiyoomi can tell that if he doesn't join Atsumu, then the blonde will probably whine. "I suppose."

"Don't go easy on me now." Atsumu smirks at Kiyoomi for the second time that day.

Atsumu stands directly across from Kiyoomi, on the other side of the net, getting ready. Kiyoomi starts off with an over hand serve that almost hits Atsumu spot on.

"Woah there." He can tell the blonde had a has a time receiving, but still manages to get the ball over the net. When the ball comes to back to Kiyoomi, he receives the ball and sends it over the net again. Atsumu places himself directly under the ball and puts all ten of his fingers on the ball, then sets it up. Kiyoomi can see where the ball is headed, he jumps up and smacks the ball straight across the net, not giving Atsumu any time to receive the spike.

"I havta' admit, ya got a good arm there Omi." Atsumu puts his hands in his hips.

"Thanks."

Practice goes on as usual. Kiyoomi is getting changed out of his clothes, and getting ready to go home.

"Hey Omi,”

That voice again.

"Let's walk home together."

It wasn't necessarily weird for the two of them to walk home together. Both of their apartment buildings weren't that far away, plus most of the time the both of them always walk back instead of driving. Some days they do walk home together, some days they don't. It depends on when Atsumu asks. Kiyoomi doesn't mind the company, but he won't ask Atsumu, because he doesn't mind being alone either.

Kiyoomi turns his head towards the voice and sees a smiling Atsumu. "Sure."

On the walk back Atsumu mostly complains about his brother, while Kiyoomi just looks forward and occasionally up. He admired the dark sky.

"So Samu was like, ya can't just cut in line dumbass. Just cause yer my brother, doesn't mean ya get food before everyone else does, now go in the back of the line. I mean, the nerve of this guy! We're twins for fucks sake!" While Atsumu talks, he waves his hands around like a madman.

Kiyoomi keeps looking forward, and listens. He doesn't want to admit it, but it was a good change in pace hearing someone complain about something so ridiculous.

"Hey Omi, are ya alright? Yer really quiet."

"Yes I'm fine Miya." Kiyoomi said, not really sure how he was feeling at that moment. The things Atsumu Miya did to him.

"Alright if ya say so." Atsumu goes back to complaining after that. The rest of the walk was a bit one sided, which usually isn't the case. Kiyoomi can feel Atsumu glancing at him every minute. It was extremely irritating.

"Miya, if you don't stop looking at me, I'm going to rip your eyes out of your socket."

"How I could I not look, yer just so beautiful Omi!" Atsumu says in a joking voice. "But for real though, ya sure yet alright? Yer really quiet."

Sakusa knew he was off today, but he figured he was just tired and sleep would fix it. "Miya, I said I'm alright." Kiyoomi says deadpan.

"Hey Omi?"

"Yes."

"Well since today's Sunday that means we don't have practice tomorrow, so do ya wanna come over?"

Silence falls between them. Kiyoomi wonders how things ended up like this. First he let Atsumu talk to him so freely, then walk him home, and now coming over? He doesn't remember how things got here.

"No."

Silence falls between them once again.

"Why?" Sakusa breaks the silence.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to come over?" Kiyoomi asks, genuinely curious.

"I dunno, I mean ya got nothin else to do right?" Atsumu shrugs. Kiyoomi gives him a look.

Kiyoomi's never been to many peoples homes. Mostly because of germs, and because he just doesn't have many friends. It's not like Atsumu was wrong either. Kiyoomi doesn't have anything to do. He was just going to sit on his coach and watch tv for the rest of the day. "Miya, I won't come over, but you can come over to mine."

"Omi are ya sure? I mean, I would like to come over, but ya know, I don't wanna come over if yer not comfortable with the germs and everything."

"It's fine, as long as you take a shower as soon as we get back." Kiyoomi wasn't aware of the reason he was letting this man into his apartment. Its not like he disliked the idea. He felt more comfortable around Atsumu, than any other person in the Msby. It could because of the way he talks to him all the time? Kiyoomi didn't care that much, as long as the blonde wasn't making a mess in his apartment. Maybe Kiyoomi shouldn't let him inside his apartment. Maybe he should. Kiyoomi is tired, he doesn't read to deep into it.

They get to the building and Atsumu follows Kiyoomi, as he walks to his apartment.

"Damn Omi these er' nice apartments, are ya like rich or somethin?" Atsumu asks as they stop in front of the door.

"No, this place isn't expensive actually." Kiyoomi opens the door, "Take off your shoes before coming inside."

"Ya got it Omi.” Atsumu slips his athletic shoes off.

They walk inside, Kiyoomi immediately walks to the restroom and opens the door. "Shower right now, I'll bring you some clothes outside the door."

"Alright," Atsumu walks into the restroom. "See ya!"

Kiyoomi is conflicted. He let his Atsumu into his apartment, but now what? Kiyoomi decides before he does anything, he has to change out of his clothes and into new ones. After changing he goes back in the kitchen and turns the on rice cooker and puts enough rice in for the two of them. He then takes vegetables out of the fridge, a knife from the cupboard, and a cutting board. Kiyoomi knew one type of Atsumu. He knew the loud, prick, obnoxious type of Atsumu. They occasionally have conversations with each other outside of the team, but that was about it. Kiyoomi felt his heart rate go up. He doesn't know why, it was just Atsumu. To Kiyoomi, Atsumu was something he didn't have a name for. Kiyoomi never got nervous in the talking portion of things. He is blunt and can speak his mind when he wants too, but when it comes to strangers or fans, he feels slightly uncomfortable. Especially when they get close or try to touch Kiyoomi, but Atsumu, Atsumu never did that. He didn't get all in his face when speaking to him as Bokuto did, he didn't yell and try to be ask him things like Hinata did. Kiyoomi remembers what Atsumu told him the first time they met.

"Look I'm gonna tell ya right now, that I know your an incredible ace alright?" He said it not in a rude manner, nor annoyed. He just said it with a blank face, telling it like it is. "But still I'll say this once, if ya can't hit my sets perfectly and match my level, then don't even bother."

That made Kiyoomi dislike Atsumu but also have a small feeling of respect for him. He knows he's good, and if his teammate isn't on his level, than he will let them know. Even though it was an incredibly rude way to approach the situation, it let Kiyoomi know that he was not playing around and intends to take volleyball one hundred percent serious.

Kiyoomi then cooked dinner. He was just making something simple, rice and steamed vegetables. Not ideal, but still it works.

The one thing that pisses Kiyoomi off the most about Atsumu, was that fake smile of his. Kiyoomi doesn't care what people think of him whatsoever. Volleyball player or not it didn't matter, he doesn't care what people think of him. He's blunt and cold. He doesn't know why Atsumu puts himself through that. Smiling when it's obviously fake, pretending he's okay when he's really not? Kiyoomi has a small understanding of it, even though he's never had to fake a smile. He just didn't care. So when Atsumu puts on an act, Kiyoomi can see through him. He's surprised that others can't.

He checks the rice. Kiyoomi hears footsteps.

"Hey Omi, thanks for lettin' me barrow yer clothes." Atsumu sat on a stool, across from Kiyoomi.

"Sure, and I'm making dinner for us." Us. That word left Kiyoomi with a weird feeling. He takes a good look at Atsumu. He wore sweatpants and a T-shirt. Kiyoomi hates to admit it, but he likes the way Atsumu looks his clothes.

"Cool."

Silence fell between them. Could this get anymore awkward.

"Nice place ya got here. Is it always this clean?" Atsumu tries to keep the conversation going.

"All the time." Kiyoomi replies. "I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I had a messy apartment."

"Ah damn, yer lucky ya live alone. I share an apartment with Samu, n let me tell ya, he cooks all day, there's messes all the time!" Atsumu complained.

"Wait, Miya I thought you lived in the dorms the Black Jackles supplied us with?" Kiyoomi isn't lying. He genuinely thinks that Atsumu lives with everyone else. All those times they walked together, Atsumu went to a different building?

"Well I guess you could say, technically I live in both places? I switch off and on dependin' on my mood." Atsumu explains. Kiyoomi then realized, the days that Atsumu doesn't ask him to walk home, are probably the days he goes back to his place with Osamu.

"Isn't that inconvenient though? Where are all your belongings?"

"Well I keep most of my stuff at Samu's place, but I have some clothes and things I need at the Black Jackles dorms." Atsumu put his elbow on the table, as he rested his chin in his hand. "Well anyway, watcha makin Omi?"

"Vegetable fried rice, nothing special." Sakusa took out two bowls from the cupboard and put large portions of the food into each bowl.

"Hey Omi?"

"Yes Miya?"

"Do you have any alcohol?"

Kiyoomi knew the answer to that question. He always kept some sort of alcohol in the back of his cupboard. He barely ever used it. Kiyoomi isn't what you would call a 'drinker'. He contemplates lying.

"Yes." Kiyoomi took a stool and sat across the counter from Atsumu.

"Omi-kun, what are ya waitin' for then? Let's drink!" Atsumu says before shoveling rice into his mouth.

"I don't see why the point as to why we would drink?" Kiyoomi takes a bite of his own food, calmly.

"C'mon Omi! What else are we gonna do tonight? Just watch movies er' something?" Atsumu whines.

"Actually, I was planning on sleeping after this."

"It's nine pm! And plus we don't got practice tomorrow! Please Omi-kun!" Atsumu stretches out his words.

Does Kiyoomi want to get drunk alone, with his teammate? Not necessarily. It wasn't ever something he planned on doing nor wanted to do. He was tired, but it's so early that even if he tries to sleep, he wouldn't be able to. Plus what else are the two going to do? Watch movies and sit in awkward silence?

"If you spill any, and I mean one drop anywhere, I'm kicking you out." Kiyoomi stood up and walked over to the cabinet.

"I promise I won't spill any, ya have my word."

Kiyoomi looks back over his shoulder, to see an Atsumu with a smile plastered onto his face. He turns around and reaches far into a cabinet, then pulls out a bottle of wine. He sets the wine on the table and finds two wine glasses, that he used once, and set them in the counter. He opens the bottle, and pours wine into each of the glasses.

"Before we drink, we're cleaning up first." Kiyoomi takes their empty bowls and puts them in the sink.

"Omi! Let me help ya with that." Atsumu walks over to the sink and then dries the wet dishes that Kiyoomi washes. When they're done cleaning, they return to they're drinks.

An hour later they're both sitting on Kiyoomi's coach, drunk, watching divorce court.

"That's so fuckin' stupid! She wants a divorce just cause her husband won't buy her a new car!" Atsumu comments, for the hundredth time this hour. They're both sitting comfortably on the coach. Atsumu on the right side. He's sitting in the middle of the coach, body facing to the right, as he hangs his legs over the end of the coach, so he's not to touching the ground. Sakusa is sitting normally, his right let is resting on the floor while his other left leg is bent underneath his right thigh, he's slightly slouching, but overall is very comfortable. The one thing that's odd to Kiyoomi is that Atsumu is touching him, and he doesn't care. Atsumu is leaning against the other, with his head on Kiyoomi's shoulder. Kiyoomi wants to wrap his arms around Atsumu and pull him into a hug. Not in a romantic way. Definitely not in a romantic way. No way, not possibly. Well maybe.

"This show is absolute ludicrous, who divorces their partner over small things like this?" Kiyoomi says.

"I know right? It's pretty entertaining to watch even if it's just stage- Ah what! He's really divorcin' her for accidentally killin' their dog? Well, that is kinda sad, but that's no reason to get a divorce!"

Kiyoomi thinks for a quick second. "How could you just leave your life long partner, for doing something so minor?"

"I'll never do that when I get married." Atsumu looks up at him, with his head is still on Kiyoomi's shoulder. "Hey Omi, do ya ever think yer gonna get married."

Kiyoomi hasn't really thought about marriage before. He's in his twenty's, so it is something to think about, but he just hasn't found the so called 'one'.

"I'm not sure, maybe one day."

"Me too, I dunno I just haven't been interested in many people lately, but when I am, the person usually doesn't reciprocate my feelings. I have someone I like, but they don't like me back, which is kinda shitty but it is what it is."

Kiyoomi feels a slight pain in chest. He knows what this feeling is. He's hurt, he's jealous, he wants to sink deep into himself where no one can find him, but Sakusa Kiyoomi isn't one to run away.

"That person is a dumbass then. Sure your annoying and a dumbass yourself, but you're truly a caring person, and I wouldn't want to be spending my Sunday night with anyone else" Kiyoomi then remembers the alcohol, and that they probably won't remember this conversation in the morning.

"Omi-kun, you'd just call yerself a dumbass." Kiyoomi can feel Atsunu press his body against Sakusa's side a bit heavier now.

"What do you mea-" Kiyoomi stops as he realizes what Atsumu was trying to say. Did Atsumu like him back? Was that his way of telling him he liked him? Kiyoomi didn't know what to say.

"Oh."

"Omi,"

"Miya can I tell you something?" Kiyoomi's heart was racing and he could feel Atsumu's racing as well.

"Uh sure, I just hope it's the same thing I was thinking haha."

"Stop it with that fake laugh, it drives me insane." Kiyoomi pushed Atsumu off of him. Atsumu repositioned his whole body so Sakusa knows he has his full attention.

"I like you."

Kiyoomi looked straight into Atsumu's eyes. He couldn't back down, not now after what he just said.

"Wait what? Omi do ya really?" Atsumu a smile on his face.

"Of course idiot. I know I can be rude all the time, and we'll, um fuck ok- I'm gonna regret telling you this tomorrow but I don't care. Miya, whenever I thought of you, there was always a weird feeling that came with it. It hurt my heart, but I wasn't sure what the feeling was. If I'm being honest, I lost sleep over you, trying to figure out what you are to me. I could never call you a friend, or an acquaintance, but now I know what that feeling is, and now I know what I think of you. Miya, I like you."

"Omi, I feel that way too. I've liked ya for a while, ever since the first week of training actually. I wasn't sure how, or when I was gonna tell you but now I don't havta worry 'bout that." Atsumu gives a genuine smile to Kiyoomi. "Hey Omi-kun, am I able to hug you? I know you don't like germs and-"

Sakusa cuts him off and wraps his armsaround Atsumu tightly, as if he were about to leave. "It's okay, I've always wanted to do this."

Atsumu pulls Kiyoomi even tighter, as tears fall from his eyes.

"Atsumu, don't cry." Kiyoomi pulls away slightly, then wipes away Atsumu's tears.

Atsumu pulls Kiyoomi back into a hug and places his face in the crook of Kiyoomi's neck. He runs a hand through Atsumu's hair. Atsumu cries even harder.

"It's just, O-Omi you've never let anyone touch you, you don't let anyone get near you, but now suddenly your letting me cry on you? I never ever thought I would be able to be someone to you."

"You've always been someone to me. An important person actually. Don't ever doubt yourself Atsumu. You're an amazing volleyball player and I know your a good person." Kiyoomi says, softly.

Kiyoomi let's Atsumu cry on him for a while, getting all his tears out.

Atsumu slightly pulls away, "Hey Omi?"

"Yes Atsumu?"

"You said my real name!" Atsumu smiles, teeth showing.

"Just ask the question."

"Okay," Atsumu pauses for a second. "Omi, do ya wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, of course." Kiyoomi leans closer to Atsumu and softly lands in a kiss on Atsumu's lips. Kiyoomi is overjoyed. Not once did he think he would feel this comfortable with another human being. He can feel his eyes tearing up, and blinks rapidly. Kiyoomi breaks the kiss and hugs Atsumu once again, not daring to let go. He knew something was off about Atsumu from the moment they met. You either love him dearly, or you despise him. There's no in between. Atsumu is a talkative person, he also gets along with others for the most part. Either they hated him for being rude, obnoxious, and an asshole, or they loved him for that. Kiyoomi saw through Atsumu, he wanted to break down Atsumu's wall for seeming no reason other than the fact that he just wanted to. He wasn't interested in fixing Atsumu per say, he just wanted to know the real Atsumu. He wanted to know the reason why Atsumu practically begged for attention, and why he put up walls so no one can see his hurt. All of these traits make up Atsumu Miya, and Kiyoomi doesn't like him any less for them.

"Omi-kun are ya okay?" Atsumu pulls away, and Kiyoomi can feel their fingers intertwine.

Sakusa knew his eyes were watering, but only now did he feel the tears on his cheeks. Sakusa quickly wiped them away. "I didn't realize I was crying."

Atsumu gives him a smile. Sakusa swears his heart skipped a beat.

Kiyoomi turns off the TV, takes Atsumu by the hand, and stands up.

"Wait Omi, what are ya-"

Kiyoomi leads Atsumu to his bedroom and closes the door behind them.

"Omi! This is so soon! This is a whole new side of you!" Atsumu gasped.

Kiyoomi fell straight onto his bed. "Atsumu, get in bed, and don't think of doing anything dirty, I'm tired."

"Awe," Atsumu walks over to the bed and gets inside. "I guess yer right though, I am pretty beat."

Kiyoomi suddenly pulled Atsumu close to him wrapping his arms around the other. Kiyoomi as the big spoon, and Atsumu as the little spoon.

"Omi! You can't just do that, I wasn't ready!"

Sakusa chuckles, "Goodnight Atsumu."

"Omi! Ya just laughed! Are ya kidding me dammit, I shoulda recorded that on my phone!" Atsumu turns around to face Kiyoomi.

"You may not record me laughing, because you're the only one who gets to see." He gave Atsumu a warm smile. "Goodnight again."

Atsumu places a small kiss on Kiyoomi's forehead, "Goodnight Omi." Atsumu turned back around be held in Kiyoomi's arms.

Kiyoomi only then, remembers he didn't do his laundry, and it was laundry day.

When Kiyoomi wakes up, he only remembers two things from the night before. One; Atsumu screaming at the TV, two; that Atsumu Miya is now his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Sakusa Kiyoomi has a boyfriend. He checks his phone and asks himself how the fuck he scored one of those.

It was nine AM. Kiyoomi observes the Atsumu who was sleeping right next to him. Kiyoomi runs his fingers through Atsumu's hair, while smiling.

"Thank god he got his hair done professionally, his piss colored hair was a nightmare."

"Omi, I can hear ya."

Sakusa freezes then lightly hits the top of Atsumu's head. He then gets out of bed and puts on his slippers.

"Omi, where are ya goin'?" Atsumu props himself up with his arm.

"Go take a shower, I'll make us breakfast." Kiyoomi then walks out of the room and heads toward the kitchen.

Kiyoomi makes them both breakfast in the time that Atsumu is showering.

It totally slipped Kiyoomi's mind that he didn't give Atsumu new clothes, until he came out of the shower. There he was, a half naked Atsumu, towel wrapped around his hips, a little too low, standing in the middle of the living room.

"Hey Omi." Atsumu stands in living room, smirking. This bastard knows what he's doing. Kiyoomi feels his face get burning hot, then turns away.

"Atsumu, you can't just walk out like that. What are you an animal?" Kiyoomi knows he blushing. He tries desperately to keep Atsumu's beautifully sculpted body out of his line of sight, and it doesn't help that Atsumu is walking closer to him, just feet away.

"I don't know, ya tell me Omi."Atsumu says is a seductive, raspy voice.

Kiyoomi, still trying to look anywhere but the attractive man right beside him, quickly grabs a kitchen towel and whips him with it.

"Ow! Omi, I'm joking! I'm joking!" Atsumu laughs then pouts, as he holds the area that got hit. "That actually kinda hurt though."

"Just take some clothes from my dresser and get decent, will you?"

"Don't act like you weren't blushing like crazy Omi." Atsumu smirks almost fox like.

He gets whipped again.

After Atsumu gets dressed and they eat Atsumu brings up the topic that Kiyoomi failed too.

"So last night, we're like a thing now right?" Atsumu looks down at his hands, that he's fidgeting with.

"A thing? Atsumu we're dating now, please don't call it a thing."

"Omi! I'm so happy to hear ya say that, ya have no idea." Atsumu smiles affectionately at the man in front of him. With fond eyes, Kiyoomi smiles back. "How are we gonna tell the rest of the team though?"

"I'm not sure, do we need to tell them?" It's not like Kiyoomi is against the idea of letting the team know that they are now dating. He just doesn't see the point of coming out about it. The time will come when they find out, and when that happens, they'll deal with it later.

"Nah, we don't havta if ya don't want to Omi!"

"Thank you Atsumu."

"No prob Omi!"

"Although," Kiyoomi starts, "I wouldn't mind a little bit of physical affection from you in public. I don't care for showing off, but I do want to hug my boyfriend whenever I want too."

Atsumu's face turns beat red. "Ya just called me yer boyfriend!"

"Atsumu please." Kiyoomi smiles at the man in front of him, that you could hardly call an adult.

  
  


Kiyoomi walks into the now shared apartment he lives in, and sees his boyfriend cooking. It's been almost a month since the two of them started dating, and Kiyoomi couldn't be happier. They had their ups and down, like every relationship, but they were in love, and that's all that mattered to them. Kiyoomi’s days were full of Atsumu and he was okay with it. He loved Atsumu. Especially the morning's where he and woke up, and his boyfriend would be combing his hand through his hair. The lazy nights where they stayed up past midnight watching shitty TV shows. The way they linked pinkies, the two am talks, and he even enjoyed the way Atsumu complained about his day.

When The Msby found out about they're relationship, it was interesting per say.

One day after a home game, everyone left the locker rooms, except Kiyoomi and Atsumu.

"Hey Omi, ya we're incredibly today." Atsumu smiled at, Kiyoomi intertwining their hands.

"You were great too." Kiyoomi leaned in and stole a kiss from Atsumu. Atsumu returned the kiss, but even more passionately. Kiyoomi hands we're resting on the back of Atsumus neck. The blonde ran his fingers through Sakusa's hair.

"Wow, this is unexpected, I've never made out in a locker room before." Atsumu manages to say between breaths.

"Atsumu shut up." While still passionately making out, Kiyoomi slowly walked forward so Atsumu was pinned against the lockers. Enjoying they're time together, they didn't realize that a certain redhead walked into the room.

"I just gotta find my shoe-AH!" Hinata yelled, surprised. Then immediately turned around and almost ran out of the room.

"Hinata wait, we can explain!" Atsumu ran up to Hinata and grabbed him by the arm.

A blushing Hinata, turned around and closed his eyes. "I-I didn't see anything!"

"Hinata calm down, I said I can explain. Phew, okay listen, ya saw that correctly, alright?" Atsumu puts a hand on Hinatas shoulder.

"Okay so does that mean you guys are dating?" Hinata looked confused.

"Yes we are, but we're kinda om the down low. We don't really mind if the others find out, but do ya think ya can not tell the others what ya just witnessed us making out in the locker room?"

Kiyoomi joined in, "I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell the others."

"No problem! I won't tell a soul! I got you guys." Hinata gave a big smile and almost ran out the door then stopped. He ran to his locker, picked up his shoes, almost walked out the door, then stopped himself once again. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, congratulations you guys!"

Atsumu smiled, "Thank ya Hinata."

Hinata gave them a big smile then skipped out of the room. Kiyoomi and Atsumu both gave each other a look that said "The others will find in two days tops."

It was three days till the rest of the team found out. Atsumu and Kiyoomi walked into the locker room together, and all eyes we're on them.

"Hey guys." Atsumu waved.

"Tsum-Tsum!" Bokuto ran up to him and punched him in the arm. "Congratulations you guys!"

"Bokuto," you weren't supposed to say anything!" Hinata then runs up.

"Congrats on what Bo-kun?" Atsumu looked at him confused.

"Oh! On becoming a thing." Bokuto ruffles up Atsumu's hair, "I'm proud of you!"

Kiyoomi knew this was gonna happen. He mentally prepared for it before walking into the locker room that day. It's not like he minded his teammates knowing they were a thing, he just didn't want everyone to make a big deal out of it.

"Sorry! It just came out, haha." Awkwardly laughing, Hinata rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, they were gonna find out sooner or later." Atsumu tried to fix his hair.

Barnes walked up to the two of them, "Well how long have you guys been together?"

"Almost a month strong.” Atsumu placed his his hands on his hips.

"Damn Sakusa, props to you for putting up with this guy."

"Hey I'm right here ya know!" Atsumu threw arms up in protest.

"I'm not putting up with him." Kiyoomi said deadpan as opened his sports bag.

Barnes looked at him, wide eyed, then tuned to the blonde, "You got a keeper Atsumu!"

"I know right!"

Kiyoomi turned towards the both of them, giving a glare.

Being in a relationship didn't affect the team at all. In fact, it helped Atsumu and Kiyoomi . They we're closer than they've ever been before, though they still occasionally bickered with each other in the court.

This was a change in Kiyoomi’s life that he could have stopped, before it even happened. His daily routine now consists of two people. Morning runs, sleeping at night, showering, cooking meals, even playing volleyball. Instead of just one person, there were two. He felt so nice to have another person be right beside him whatever he did. He wouldn't admit it, but it felt right. Except, Atsumu is a clingy person, and Kiyoomi needed his alone time. He didn't want to be alone all the time, but Kiyoomi just needed at least a couple of hours of alone time everyday. If he doesn't get it, it drives him insane. When he told Atsumu this, he respected it and let Kiyoomi have his time alone. Although, when he has that time alone, Atsumu gets paranoid. One day while they we're on a date that lasted all day, Kiyoomi started to feel restless as they were walking back to they're apartment.

"So then I was like, Osamu what the hell! Ugh I swear, Osamu can sometimes be the worst twin in the world it's like," Atsumu turns to look at Kiyoomi, who looks like he's about to explode.

The Atsumu proceeds to say, "Hey Omi, are ya alright? Ya don't look too happy."

"I'm fine." Kiyoomi says trying to be as calm as possible. The last thing he wants to do is snap at the one person he loved most in this world. He would have told Atsumu sooner, but Atsumu looked so happy, and Kiyoomi wouldn't dare to ruin his mood.

"Are ya alright Omi cause we-"

"I SAID IM FINE." Kiyoomi stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't want to snap at someone so precious to him. He really didn't.

They both fell silent. They walked the rest of the way back to Kiyoomi’s apartment in silence.

Atsumu stopped in front of the building.

"Omi-"

"Atsumu I'm so sorry, fuck I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just- dammit Tsumu I'm so sorry." Kiyoomi looked down as his feet.

"Omi, it's alright." Atsumu walked up to Kiyoomi. "Hey look at me."

Kiyoomi looked up to see Atsumu with a serious, yet melancholy look at his face. Atsumu wraps his arms around Kiyoomi and rubbed his back. "It's alright Omi, I know ya didn't mean to, let's talk about this inside okay?"

Kiyoomi nodded and they pulled apart. "Atsumu, I'm so sorry." He said in a small voice, that could only be heard by the two of them.

"I know Omi, I know."

Thankfully after that happened, Kiyoomi explained what happened and they worked through it like they always did. Kiyoomi is still trying to get used to being around someone all the time, but he's trying his best because that person by is his side, is no other than the love of his life.

Their whole relationship was rocky, but it was worth it. They were happy, until they weren't.

One day before practice coach says he has some news to tell them at the end of practice. Kiyoomi figures they just have a a game scheduled. Nothing special.

Practice is as smooth as ever. The whole team changed, took showers, and got out of their clothes before the announcement, because they're coach said it was something they should talk about before they're all ready to leave. Kiyoomi and the others walk back into the gym to see their coach standing there.

"Okay guys, let me start off by saying this team has done some incredible things. Each and everyone of you has worked so hard to get where you're at. I'm proud of every single one of you, but with growing and progressing comes big change.” The coach nods at Bokuto and Hinata.

Bokuto starts first, "Hey hey hey! It's fun being on this team, and you're all really good at what you do, but being a spiker who keeps growing everyday needs a different environment yeah? What I'm trying to say is me and Hinata and changing teams!"

Everyone goes silent.

"Aw I was supposed to say that!" Hinata pouts.

"Wait wait ya guys 'er leavin?" Atsumu blinks.

"Yeah! But it's not like we dislike this team or anything like that!" Hinata flaps his hand. "It's just, well how do I put this, we both needed a change in pace!"

"Well I'm happy fer' the two of ya." Atsumu ruffles up Hinata's hair, "I'll miss ya guys, but I'm still gonna kick yer asses when it comes down to it."

"I'd like to see you try!" Bokuto punches Atsumu's arm.

Atsumu winces which makes Kiyoomi laugh, "Well I know I won't be missin those punches that's fer' sure. Hey Omi! Don't laugh at me!"

"Alright listen up,” Their coach says, "so since two of our teammates are leaving I wouldn't be upset if any of you left either."

Atsumu's straightens up, "Wait what do ya mean?"

"Well all of you are exceptionally good players, and with that comes improvement." The coach starts, "All I'm saying is I'm happy if you guys stay on the Black Jackles, but you have options. You aren't bound by a contract to stay here. You can leave this team anytime. Although I'm not too happy about losing great players, I want you all to grow even more and to do that you need to play with different people. Some of you came here straight out of high school, and others only just arrived, but if any of you feel like changing to do a different team, I encourage you too do so. Alright that was all, go home, rest, and think this over.”

Kiyoomi can feel Atsumu's eyes glued onto him. Kiyoomi already knows what he wants to do. Although, he doesn't know about Atsumu.

Kiyoomi and Atsumu walk home together, having a light conversation. He still feels Atsumu's eyes stuck on him like a magnet. When they get inside the apartment, Kiyoomi can't stand it anymore.

"Atsumu," Kiyoomi sets his bag down in the floor. "What is it?"

"Huh?" Atsumu looks confused.

"You've been staring at me this whole time, out with it."

"Well," Atsumu averts his eyes to the floor. "Ya know about what coach said."

"What about it?" Kiyoomi is already on edge as it is, he does not want to be having this conversation right now.

"Do ya think yer ever gonna leave the Black Jackles?"

The one question Sakusa didn't want to hear, was asked.

"No, I don't think I'll be leaving any time soon." Kiyoomi is content here. He doesn't need any new changes in his life after Atsumu came into his life. He's okay staying here.

"Oh really? Well I don't think yer gonna like what I'm about to tell ya then." Atsumu makes eye contact with Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi knows what's going to come out of his mouth. He knows what Atsumu is going to say, he just doesn't want to it be said. He thinks about completely tuning out of the conversation, then concludes that it won't work. Kiyoomi wants to beg Atsumu to not say the words he doesn't want to hear. He wants to pleade Atsumu to not say it.

"I think I'm gonna leave the team."

Who was Kiyoomi kidding, Atsumu was a person who liked changed. He did whatever he wanted. He was loud, reckless, and impulsive. The exact opposite of himself. He doesn't want to acknowledge the words that just came out of his boyfriends mouth. Leaving. The person he loved more than anyone in this whole shitty world, was leaving. Kiyoomi knew it was too good to be true.

"Omi?"

"Atsumu I'm tired, not today." Kiyoomi starts walking toward the bedroom.

"You can't avoid this forever ya know?" Atsumu grabbed Kiyoomi by the wrist. "Ya knew we would have to talk about this one day."

"I know, but why does it have to be today." Kiyoomi was genuinely exhausted. He needed time to collect his thoughts before having this conversation, or else he would say things he was sure to regret.

"Cause this is important."

Sakusa pulls his arm out of Atsumu's grasp and continues walking away. No it's only important to you."

"I'm leaving the team."

Sakusa stops dead in his tracks. Fuck. He doesn't want this to be happening right now.

"Have fun with your other teammates." Is the only thing he manages to speak.

"You can't just fucking end it there, we have to to talk about this!"

"We are talking about this Atsumu! You want to leave! If you want to leave, be my fucking guest." Kiyoomi turns to face him.

"Stop doing this Kiyoomi!"

Ah, Kiyoomi. That name makes him feel like his heart is getting torn from his body.

"So it's that fucking easy huh?" Kiyoomi feels his heart ache. “It’s that easy to just leave me?”

"No of course it's not. Listen we can work this out."

"And what if we can't Atsumu." Kiyoomi looks at him with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Why are ya gettin so worked up over this? I'm just movin away a couple hours, it won't be that big a deal." Atsumu sighs running a hand through his hair.

Kiyoomi doesn't know why he's getting so worked up. Maybe it's due to the fact that both of his teammates left, and now his boyfriend wants to leave as well? Or maybe because it was almost nine pm and he just wanted sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" They're both still standing kinda awkwardly in the living room, looking straight on each other.

"I didn't tell ya, because I know ya Sakusa! Ya would just get all passive aggressive on me, but I didn't think ya would snap like this." Atsumu says with a sad expression.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What happens now?"

"What do ya mean?" Atsumu shrugged, "We can just do that long distance datin' thing right?"

"That won't work Atsumu." Kiyoomi un subconsciously crosses his arms over his front.

"Then we'll figure out a different way! C'mon please don't give up on us." Atsumu looked down at his feet.

"This was never gonna work." Kiyoomi didn't realize till now, but there were wet drops of tears, falling down his beautiful face.

"Yer just giving up?"

"What else can I do."

"We can work through this." Atsumu reaches a hand toward Kiyoomi , only to be met with a sting in his palm. Kiyoomi slapped his hand away.

"Why are you always like this? Just live your own damn life and leave me the fuck alone." Kiyoomi could see the hurt look in Atsumu's eyes. He didn't want to say this. He fucking hated saying this, but it was the only way. He knew if Atsumu left, there would be two possibilities of what could happen to their relationship. Either Atsumu would only be held down by Kiyoomi in the end, or they would drift apart naturally. If Atsumu is away, in a completely different city, he shouldn't have to worry over someone who lives hours away. Atsumu needed to focus on his career, as well as Kiyoomi. If they were to keep dating while they lived so far apart, they would never have time to call or see each other. Each of them have lives and a career that takes up almost their full day. The only reason it worked out here, was because they were on the same team.

"Look who's fuckin’ talking! Yer so fuckin distant, sometimes I even think you don't want date me!"

"What if I don't, Atsumu.” Lies. All lies. Every single last one.

"I tried so hard, ya have no idea how fuckin hard I tried with ya Sakusa. I waited a fucking month just to kiss my own boyfriend. Not to mention I tried so hard to break down that wall of yers, and ya still have yer guard up?" Atsumu grabbed his bag. "Yer right maybe we should just fucking break up."

Atsumu then opens the door, before saying one last thing.

"Goodbye 'Omi'."

The door shut.

Kiyoomi could not even count the amount of nights in the past month, he spent wide awake after that fight with Atsumu. Kiyoomi didn't believe he would still be thinking about his past love a month after they broke up, but there he was, in front of Osamu Miya’s onigiri shop at eight pm. Kiyoomi swears this the hundredth time he's thought of Atsumu tonight.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" Kiyoomi says under his mask as he walks into the shop.

"Welcome to Onigiri Miya, how may I- oh" Osamu, Atsumu's twin brother, takes a good look at Kiyoomi. "Wow Sakusa, you look horrible."

"How nice of you." Osamu wasn’t lying. Kiyoomi got around three hours of sleep each night. The purple under his eyes were more than noticeable, they stood out.

"Okay well what are ya doin here? Tsumu’ moved like a month ago so?" Osamu talks as if Kiyoomi doesn't know that one month ago his own ex took all his belongings one day while Kiyoomi was out, and left without saying a word. The only thing Atsumu left behind was a fox keychain that he had taken with him everywhere. Kiyoomi keeps it with him at all times now.

"How is he?" Kiyoomi asks quietly.

Osamu with a dead expression, puts a hand up to his ear. "What was that?"

"You know what I asked." Kiyoomi already regrets coming here. He now remembers that not one, but both of the Miya twins are assholes.

"He's.....fine," Osamu looks down at the onigiri he's in the middle of making. "Why are ya askin anyway? Ya broke up."

"Yes I'm aware." Kiyoomi really regrets coming here. He hears a phone ring and sees Osamu decline the call. Kiyoomi looks at him.

"That was just Tsumu, he knows not to call me durin' work hours." Osamu keeps making the onigiri. "He probably just called to complain about somethin''

"Right." Kiyoomi watches Osamu.

"Ya don't look too good." Osamu doesn't look up.

"Please shut up." Kiyoomi checks his phone. It reads 9:15 pm. He should get going. "Anyway thanks."

"Wait Sakusa, catch." Osamu throws a bag at Kiyoomi. "He told what happened. It was a shitty move on his part for not telling ya before hand. Anyway ya look horrible, so it's in the house."

"Uh thanks." Kiyoomi decides he will never willingly go back to that shop.

Kiyoomi walks back to his apartment that is only slight messier than it was a month ago. Just because him and his boyfriend broke up does not mean his mysophobia magically went away, although we wishes that were the case. Kiyoomi never thought in all of his life, he would be this depressed over another human being. He still takes care of himself, showers properly, cleans regularly, but his mind is racing mess along with his sleep schedule. He imagines Atsumu is talking to his new friends, and maybe his new significant other right now.

Earlier that same night

Atsumu's POV:

He just finished practice with his new team.

"Hey Atsumu, you're not that bad." His teammate pats him on the back.

"Who do ya think I am, a newbie?" Atsumu laughs, "it's not like I just started ya know?"

"We should all go out for drinks tonight! It's been about a month since you joined the team, we should celebrate!" Another teammate joined in.

"Ah nah I'm tired, why don't ya go drinkin without me?" Atsumu smiles.

"Are you not feeling well?" Cause if you aren't maybe it is best for you to stay home."

"Yeah maybe haha."

Atsumu walks into his apartment and looks around. Clothes everywhere, unwashed dishes in the sink, trash overflowing the garbage can, beer cans and random objects he was to lazy to pick up, are scattered everywhere on the floor.

Atsumu throws his bag onto the floor and walks into the kitchen. "Fuck there really isn't anythin to eat huh."

Failing to find any food, he walks into his room and falls into the bed. Looking up at the ceiling he rethinks his life decisions.

"Was this a bad idea?" He talks to himself aloud.

Kiyoomi. He can't do anything as that name spins in his head. He can only think of the memories they shared. They were no more. Done. So if they weren't together anymore, why did Atsumu's heart ache so much? He could be out, drinking with his new friends, having a fun time. Except he wouldn't be having a fun time at all.

Clutching onto his chest, Atsumu doesn't think he can bare this any longer. As memories of Kiyoomi flood through his dizzy brain, tears of sadness fall from his eyes. He can't stop them even if he wanted too. Atsumu didn't cry often. He really didn't, even if he wanted desperately to cry, he just couldn't. So when he cries unwillingly, it feels like needles are piercing his heart. As if prickly rose vines slowly wrapped around his heart, the sharp thorns sinking deep into his heart and never letting go.

"O-Omi," he can barely choke out the name. He lets the tears stream down his face for a long time.

Slowly, Atsumu grabbed his phone and clicked on the name 'Osamu'.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Leave a message.

Atsumu always told Osamu to change his voicemail, but he never gave in.

_Leave a message after the beep._

_Beep._

"H-hey S-Samu' listen, it's ugh- um, I'm n-not doing the best, I k-know it's a long drive a-and you have work but c-can you please come here as soon as p-possible?"

He then hung up.

Atsumu cried himself to sleep, like he did every other night. He dreams of an elegant ace named Kiyoomi Sakusa.

When Atsumu wakes up he has a pounding headache. He lays in bed for an hour, trying to remember the last time he took a shower that wasn't at the gym. Sighing, he gets up and tries to drown his worries away in hot water. It doesn't work.

He gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. Kicking unwashed clothes to the side, he finds a pare of sweats and a hoodie that seemed clean and put them on. He walked into the kitchen. Memories flood his mind.

  
  


_"Hey Omi?"_

_"Yes Miya?"_

_"Do you have any alcohol?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Omi-kun, what are ya waitin' for then? Let's drink!"_

That night, when him and Kiyoomi first started dating, was the best night of Atsumu's entire life.

He couldn't think about this. Not this early. Atsumu looks into his fridge and finds a few full beer cans.

"Alcohol for breakfast." He grabs a can.

An hour later Atsumu is lying on his couch, watching a teen drama he doesn't know the name of, when he hears a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone to come over at 11:30 am.

_Knock knock._

Atsumu doesn't answer.

"Tsumu get yer ass up!"

Atsumu recognized that voice. It could only belong to one person, and one person alone.

"Samu?" Atsumu stands up and opens the door, to see an his twin brother.

"Oh my god, your apartment." Osamu peaks his head inside. "Holy shit it looks horrible in there."

"Samu' why are ya here?" Atsumu sighed.

Osamu ignores the question and walks in, "you smell like alcohol."

"Just tell me why yer here!" Atsumu slams the door shut.

"Did you forget or something?"

Atsumu looked at him confused.

"Ya called me, then left a voicemail that gave me a fucking heart attack, telling me to come here as quickly as possible." Osamu looked at his twin one raising one eyebrow, "I couldn't come over at night, but this better be fucking important Tsumu', I had to ask one of my employees to cover for me."

Atsumu tries to think back to last night, then his heart starts to sting. He feels tears, yet again, fall down his face.

"Samu' I don't know what to do." More tears fall from his eyes. Atsumu tries to wipe them away, but there are too many.

Osamu sighs then wraps his arms around the older twin, "I know Tsumu, it's okay, let it out."

"It's horrible, I cant fuckin’ stand this anymore. I bet you that guy hasn't even thought of me this past month. He's so cold Samu."

Osamu rubs his twins back. Atsumu has always been the more sensitive of the two. Even though he doesn't cry that much, Atsumu still feels things much more stronger than Osamu does.

"Tsumu, I have to tell you something." Osamu pulls away from his twin.

"Yeah? And I cried all over your jacket."

"I know Tsumu, but listen yesterday he came to the shop and asked about ya."

Atsumu went silent, his eyes widened. "Him?"

"Yes, who else?" Osamu sighed. "Listen I absolutely hate seein' ya like this. It hurts me knowin' I cant do anything bout' it, so please just make up with him already."

"He? Asked about me?" Atsumu stands there stunned.

"Yes, you. Now hurry up and get dressed, it's a long drive but we can get ya some food so ya sober up." Osamu checked his phone. "If we leave we can make it there at around-"

He was cut off by a hug from Atsumu. "Samu' ya know I love ya right?"

Osamu hugs him back, "I love ya too Tsumu."

The ride there consists of a blabbering Atsumu, who is freaking out trying to come up with a good way to approach Kiyoomi. The ride in total was around five hours, if you count the ten restroom stops they had to make because of how nervous Atsumu was.

"Okay where's his address?" Osamu took his phone out opening google maps.

"We can't just show up at his apartment! He'll think I'm crazy.” Atsumu threw his hands up, “Plus what if he's not even there."

"Then we'll just wait." He handed the phone to Atsumu who then put the address in.

When they got to Kiyoomi's apartment Atsumu was a mess.

"Tsumu' calm down would ya? Just go up there and knock on the door."

"Yeah okay, I can do this." Atsumu opens the car door then turns to his brother, "Thank ya Samu"

"Yeah okay okay." Osamu gives him a small smile, "Now go make up with him alright?"

"I'll try." Atsumus shuts the door and walks to the building.

Walking up the stairs, he rehearsing what he's going to say, he walks up to the door.

"No I cant, fuck wait." Atsumu turns around, " okay fuck it." He knocks on the door.

No reply.

He knocks again.

No reply.

Kiyoomi's POV:

"Who the fuck keeps knocking on my door?" He walks to the door, and opens it.

"Uh, hey."

He only just saw Atsumu, but Kiyoomi can feel his eyes stinging. His heart physically hurts. Tears stream down his face. Before either of them can say anything, Kiyoomi hugs Atsumu tighter than he's ever had, and cries into his chest. They stay like that for a few minutes not saying a word.

"Atsumu I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"Omi," Tears fall down Atsumu's face as they stay like that. Atsumu suddenly pulls away. “Wait!”

Atsumu closes his eyes tightly, stands in the middle of the doorway, and spreads out his arms. “Punch me in the face.”

“Atsumu-“ Kiyoomi gives a confused look, followed by laughter.

“It’s not funny Omi! Ya won’t feel better till ya hit me.”

“Atsumu it wasn’t your fault, it was mine.” Kiyoomi looks down.

“Punch me. Do it Omi.”

Kiyoomi doesn’t know what he’s thinking in this moment. He’s feeling so much emotions. He remembers their fight, and a sudden rush of anger hits him. He balled up a fist, a punched Atsumu across the face. It wasn’t that forceful, but it might leave a bruise.

Atsumu held the side of his face and smiled and Kiyoomi. “Ya still got that powerful arm huh.”

“Atsumu I’m sorry.”

“Fer’ this?” Atsumu ponts to his cheek. “What? It’s nothing.”

He walks up and kisses Atsumu’s cheek. “I love you." Kiyoomi says quietly.

"I love you too."

A week later:

"Tsumu, come on we're going to be late." Kiyoomi stares at his boyfriend.

"Wait a sec Omi! I have to get this perfect." Atsumu stares into the mirror hard, playing with his hair.

"You've been styling it for an hour already, we're leaving." Kiyoomi grabs Atsumu by the arm and forces him out of the restroom. "We're seriously gonna be late."

"Omi!"

They both walk up to a door that reads "gymnasium" and fall in line with their teammates.

"Are ya ready Omi?" Atsumu smirks at Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi pecks him on the cheek.

"And here comes the Msby Black Jackles!"

The door opens and they all walk out of the gym, Atsumu red as a beet, takes Kiyoomi's hand. The two walk out the door, smiling, holding each other's hand.

As soon as the fans see this they go wild. Screams from both sides of the gym are heard. It's a complete mess. It sounded as if everyone in the whole gym was screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Oh, what's this!? Miya Atsumu is back on the Msby Black Jackles?!" The announcer exclaimed, "Miya and Sakusa are holding hands! If this doesn't confirm your suspicions, the I don't know what will!"

The Black Jackles set they're jackets down on the bench.

"Hey Omi?" Atsumu smiles at his boyfriend.

"Yes Tsumu?"

Before he can even process a thought, Kiyoomi feels his boyfriends lips against his, and kisses back.

The crowd goes wild.

They pull apart and Kiyoomi gives Atsumu an affectionate, soft look.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

_Maybe change is good._

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> this is my first work that’s over 10k words and it took me so long pls  
> 


End file.
